Reverse
by xSiReNs
Summary: Your name is Joan Egbert but your real name is John Egbert. Your a girl but your really a boy. You met a guy name Dave Strider and you guys seem like good friends or will it turn into something more. Will he feel the same way for you Joan or John? Rating might go up maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**( I had this idea a while ago so why not write it out c: anyways enjoy~ ) **

Your name is Joan Egbert but your real name is John Egbert.

Today is the worst day of your life, your starting high school and you're going to be a freshman. You have to move from Washington to Texas because of your dad well because of his job. And it's so hot over here when you and your dad was moving furniture into your new home. You deeply miss your friends you made in Washington. Most Of your friends we're girls.

During middle school you felt comfortable being around girls and hanging out with them. One time you spent the night at your friend house just a sleepover and they decide to give you a makeover and well you just happen to like it. After the sleepover you started to wear girl clothes and you let your hair grow out, you started wearing makeup hiding your masculine face and other girl stuff.

Your real name of course is John Egbert but you hated that name so you change it to Joan Egbert because it seems to fit you well. It took some courage to tell your dad about changing into a girl and all he did was hug you and told you he was proud of you and that's why you love your dad.

You love your dad very much sometimes it feels like he never has any time with you. It always because of work and you get that but you just feel so lonely, when you come home from school you dad leaves you nice little notes and nasty Betty Crocker cake.

You hopped off of your bike and locked it to the bike rack you had a key locked not those combination lock. You approach the school building not caring if the jocks or senior or anybody looking at you. You gracefully walked to the office to get your schedule to know what classes you have, you are new here it's going to take a lot of time to find your classes.

"Hello what may I help you with?" Looking at the girl on the other side of you right by the printer. You gave a smile before speaking. "I here to pick up my schedule, I'm Joan Egbert and I'm new here." She looked at you and nods a bit. "I'll be right back." You looked around the office it was pretty big you thought to yourself.

"Here you are." She handed you your schedule. You looked at it and sigh a bit you heard the bell ring which means the tarty bell. You heard footsteps right beside you, you took your eyes off the paper to see a guy. He looked kind of albino, his hair color was white and his skin kind of pale like snow. He was taller than you; he was probably a junior or maybe a sophomore and he had a pair of black shades was he popular or something?

"Your late again Strider." You saw the girl glare at him; his face expression was just nothing like a poker face. You shook your head not wanting to be in the office much longer since you really don't want to be late already for class so you peacefully walked out. He looked pretty cute you had thought to yourself.

"Hey you!" You stopped walking and turned around to see the boy he was jogging up to you. "Yes?" You we're kind of creep out of bit but you shook it off. "Are you new or something?" He asked putting his both of his hands went into his pockets. You nodded your head. "I think we should be going since we're already late eh…" Getting a little nervous here, you need to shake it off it's not like he's going to bite you.

"I guess, do you need help finding your class?" Somehow you feel grateful today but you still don't get the fact why someone is talking to you. "Y-yeah please." You handed him your schedule and both of you start walking off in silent.

"So young lady what's your name?" He asks, you have to stay calm and not started stuttering weird things. "I'm Joan, Joan Egbert and what about yours?" You simply said trying hard not to embarrass yourself in front of him. "I'm Dave, Dave Strider." He gives you a little smirk and you blush a bit. "Where did you live at since you move here?" This is getting really awkward in my opinion. "Washington." See Joan that wasn't so hard.

"Well Joan this is your first stop, I'll be right by the door to show you to your next class then?" I quickly nodded and walked into the classroom just so you don't try to embarrass yourself more and the most funniest thing you think is your first period which was math.

_Your name is Joan Egbert or John Egbert and today you might have a nice day today you think…_


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Joan Egbert and math class is boring your writing notes in your composition book.

The teacher keeps talking and it's so annoying but you want to have good grades this year. People we're passing notes when the teacher was writing stuff on the board, some we're texting and some we're talking. You we're a loner well it is your first day so of course you're a loner.

The bell finally ringed you unzip your backpack and put your composition book into your backpack and zip your backpack and walked out of the classroom to find Dave standing outside the classroom leaning against the door. You smiled a bit to see him actually standing outside your classroom you thought he might not be and just ditch you but you were wrong.

"Your schedule please." I took out my schedule from my binder and handed it to him. "Looks like we have English together." You are now confuse is he a freshmen or not a freshmen he looks pretty tall to be a junior or maybe he's a senior. "Are you by any chance a senior?" You blurted out.

You heard him chuckled and you felt your cheeks getting warmed up now you're totally blushing. "No I'm a freshman actually I guess I'm just a little tall." He said, you Joan Egbert are now embarrassing yourself here. "O-oh that's cool…" Now you just stuttered dang it Egbert! "Are you alright because your face expression seems to be…fighting itself." That didn't even make sense. "I'm cool."

You and your new friend Dave Strider made it to your English class, you really don't like math and English nor Social Studies you only like science well because you get to do lab and learn interesting things about plants and animals and people.

In English you got to sit next to Dave since there was an empty seat next to him and you only knew him you really don't know anybody. You wonder why Dave is acknowledging you out of all people you. You bet he's friends with everybody at the school well most because of his shades and his poker non-expression face.

"Joan will you read the next paragraph." You heard your teacher, you completely forgot you guys we're reading and you don't even know what paragraph you're supposed to read crap! You stare blankly down at the large orange text book trying to see what paragraph you're supposed to read. You saw pale fingers on your text book point to a word; you smile a bit and began to read. When you we're done reading you look to your right side and smile at Dave and whispered "Thank you." He nodded and looked back down at his text book.

It was finally the afternoon and it was lunch time Dave wanted you to meet some of his friends you agree to it. You were pretty nervous of meeting his friend's maybe they were popular, maybe they were spies or maybe bullies. You could imagine maybe Dave friends were spies and that you were about to get killed then Nicolas Cage pops in and saves you. "Hello, Earth to Joan." Dave waved his hands to your face which makes you snap out of your little fantasy.

"Huh! Oh sorry Dave eh…" You rub your hands behind your head a little embarrassed. "Anyways my friends, they're really weird but you'll like them." He said getting into the lunch line. You really don't like school lunch so you got your own lunch that you made at home. You stand aside and waited for Dave to get his lunch. So many tall people it feels like you're the only short one at this school and if that's true then you might as well try practicing wearing heels.

"Ready?" You heard someone right behind you who sent chills up your back, and it was Dave. You sigh and turn around to face him and he had a smirk on his lips, you growled a bit and nodded. You followed him outside out to the yard.

Your name is Joan Egbert and you really hope Dave friends like you. You really hope for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**( I have this idea that I just came up with and I'm thinking there might be two part's of this story I don't know yet I'm still thinking of this. But anyways enjoy~ :3 ) **

Your name is Dave Strider and you think this Joan girl is pretty cute.

You and Joan are walking to the courtyard since well you're going to introduce her to your friends. You don't have many friends really. You never had many friends when you were little, because of your eye color.

During kindergarten some kids would scream when they take a glance at your eyes some would throw rocks at you, teachers and parents would call you a demon because your eye color are ruby red. Your brother Dirk or prefer to be call Bro had to take you out of kindergarten and had to home school you.

You never really know your mom and dad only Bro took care of you. During middle school Bro gave you a pair of dark shades, people ask you why you even wear them you never response to them. You sat alone in class till you met Jade, you guys started talking and hook up only lasted 2 weeks and you became friends afterwards. Jade Introduce you to some of her friends, Rose, Karkat, Gamzee, Nepeta and Kanaya.

Now you're a freshmen you still have your friends, life's pretty normal now you guess. You felt a tap on your shoulders and it was Joan, you looked down at her a gaze at her bright blue eyes, you never seen such eyes before. "Are we going to walk or stand here?" You felt embarrassed you guys were already outside but now you guys are standing. A Strider never feels embarrassed keep your cool.

"Ya." You simply said keeping your cool, Joan giggles a bit and you guys continue walking over to a big tree where you saw your friends. "Dave!" Nepeta sequel, she's such a cutie you thought, because she is. Nepta acts like a cat which is weird but in a cute way. She looked at Joan and giggles. "I see you have a new friend Dave."

"Nepeta this is Joan, Joan this is Nepeta." You think this is going out smoothly as out thought it would be, Nepeta grabbed Joan and dragged her over to where everyone is at. You chuckle to yourself and followed. "Everyone this is Joan!"

"H-hi." Joan said quietly and waves, Karkat glares at you and glares at Joan. "Another girl Dave." Karkat mumbles and takes a bite of his sandwich. Rose slaps him on the head and rolls her eyes and smiles at Joan. "Hello Joan I'm Rose and don't worry about Karkat." She gave Karkat a dark look. "Ow! What was that for?!" Karkat yells. "Hello Joan I'm Kanaya and that's Gamzee." Kanaya shook Joan's hands. "What's up bro?" Gamzee smirks at her, and waves. "Hi Joan I'm Jade!" she smiles a gives Joan a hug.

Joan looks at you and smiles. "Don't worry they're not always like this and don't get to frighten by Karkat he's always crabby." Joan giggles and sat down next to Nepeta and also beside Jade and started to chat. "I'm not always crabby fuckass!" Karkat crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. You think this school year is going to be better you think?

It was finally the end of the day thank god; you walked to Joan last class of the day which was band and lean against the wall. "You know you didn't have to wait for me since well school over you could have gone home or hang with your other friends." you heard Joan said, you over at the raven hair and shrugged. "Well I wanted to and I can." You caught a glimpse of her cheeks turning pinkish, she's blushing scored! "Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes and smiles.

"You know there's this music shop nearby, I sometimes go there right after school wanna tag along?" You asked, it's been awhile since you been there and why not show Joan around this place. "You're lucky I don't have homework, so sure."

Your name is Dave motherfucking Strider and you have a weird feeling that you shouldn't be feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**( I hope you guys have a great weekend c: anyways enjoy. ) **

You name is Joan Egbert and today was kind of a good day you think.

Dave had just invited you to hang out with him at a music shop which you think is pretty lame but you agree to it because why not. You like music but not hip pop or rock or metal just classical music like piano music. That's why you took band.

You love piano you play piano, your dad taught you how to play the piano. It was the worst days of your life but practice makes perfect. You stop playing the piano since you and your dad moved, but you still love to hear piano music.

"What kind of music are you into Joan?" You heard Dave ask, you hold your binder close to your chest tightly. "Um, classical music." You said to him, he gave a quick nod and stuck his hands into his pockets. You guys were walking already to the music shop; it's really hot today you think, it's very hot in Texas.

"Classical music…that's lame." He smirks a bit; you rolled your eyes and made a frown. "You're lame." You simply said. "I am not lame; I'm the hottest guy you have ever seen, that can actually rap unlike other people." You giggled to what he had said; it was pretty stupid actually but funny though. "You can rap?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah I can, want to hear a rap I been working on?" For some reason your about to regret this, you don't think he can rap you think he sucks at rapping. But you nodded to agree. "Sure." He coughs a bit and opens his mouth about to speak till a something went in his mouth which you seem it look like a fly. You laugh so hard your sides started to hurt. He started coughing really hard till gulp something down his throat.

"That was not funny." He spit onto the ground and made a disgusted face. He try to stop laughing but you couldn't it was just too funny. "Whatever let's keep going." You heard him say; you nodded and let out a giggle. That was just too funny; it made your day at least.

You finally made it to the music shop it was at least a 20 minute walk you wonder how you are going to get home, you'll probably call your dad if he's not busy. What's the point he's always busy, you sigh a bit and pushes open the door and walked in with Dave. "C'mon let's get you to listen to real music."

Now you want to slap him now, but you follow him to where the headphones were plug up into. "Here." He handed you a pair of black headphones you put them on and looked at Dave. "I better not be disappointed in this music I'm about to hear." You said.

"You won't be I'm sure of it." His damn smirks are annoying you think to yourself. Dave presses a red button and music started to play. You really don't understand these songs, the whole rapping, why do people talk so fast or sing whatever they're doing. It's hurting your ears; this is why you don't like hip pop or other music stuff except classical music.

You took off the headphones when the music had stop playing. "What did you think?" He asked, he took the black headphones and set them down back onto the little stand which they were place at. "I thought the music was stupid." You smiled and walked away from him. "Really?!" You heard him yelled from behind you. You let out a giggled and kept walking till you found your type of music that you like.

Your name is Joan Egbert and you're starting to have a good day today.

**( Review, Favorite or Follow AND SEE YA NEXT TIME 3 ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Your name is Dave Strider and you have a reputation.

When you and Jade broke it off well you went off with other people, went on dates, a few kisses here and there, and then you broke it off and well it was fun for you actually and the next person was Joan. You are known for a man whore a funny name actually but you didn't care really.

"Dave you should hear this, it's better than your music!" You heard her yelled; you looked up from the floor and looked at her. She was smiling at you holding two pairs of dark blue headphones; her smile is beautiful you think like god sent one of his angles down to earth for you.

"Whatever I bet you music is shit, because it is." You chuckled when she sticks her tongue at you. You walked up to her and took one of the headphones out of her hands and put them on, you watched her press the red button and music started playing. Piano music or classical music.

You watch her from the corner of your eyes, she had her eyes closed and smiling to herself peacefully rocking her head side to side into the music. She was seriously into it; you sigh and looked down at her hands. It was your chance to make a move now, you were about to hold her hands till she move them to fix her glasses.

Damn so close, the music finally ended and you guys both took off the headphones and set them down on the stand. "How was it?" Joan asked, she looked up right at you and smiles. "To be honest it was still shitty." You smirk at her, she frown and punch you on the arm. "You an ass." She crosses her arms. You laughed and you guys both decided to walk on out of the store.

"I'm starving man; want to go get a bite of the best burgers here." You rubbed your stomach and looked at Joan. "Joan, the baby, it's kicking, it needs food now." She starts to laugh and shook her head to the side. "Can we at least do homework there then?" You hear her ask you. "Whatever floats your boat."

You hear a giggle from her, it made your insides feel so gooey and mushy and you hated that feeling. You ignore it and both of y'all went somewhere to get a bite on. While you guys were eating you asked Joan some question about herself trying to get to know her.

"So Dave do you always wear you're shades like all the time?" You took a bite of your burger and chew on it. You were nervous a bit from that question. You can't lie to her but she can't know about your eye color too but it just had to be done.

"Well, most of the times when I get home I take them off when I'm outside I just like to keep them on, makes me feel comfortable." You hear her giggle; those giggles are like music to your ears. "You're like a vampire that's what I see." She thinks you're a vampire now, a sexy one then.

Joan finally got done with her homework and finishing her burger, and finally walked on out. "I can walk you home; you know to protect you from ninjas that might attack you." You dug your hands into your pockets. "Yes Dave ninjas are going to attack me or take me away from my prince charming save me." Here's your chance, Dave. "What do I get then for saving you?" You smirked at her; you saw a blush crept on her face. _Cute._

"You get nothing, that's what you get." She walked away from you leaving you left behind. Well that was hurtful you thought to yourself, you guess she playing hard to get, if she wants to play that then I will too. "Wait up!"

Your name is Dave Strider and this feeling is really bothering you.


	6. Chapter 6

**( Hai guys c: I just wanted to let you know I'm might be doing updates on like loading chapters only on Sunday's maybe...maybe not I been really busy with school -w- so yeah anyways enjoy! ) **

Your name is now Joan Egbert and you forgot where you live shit.

Dave was going to walk you home, but again really you forgotten where you live. You're stupid you thought to yourself because you are. Right now it should be a good time to tell him before he asks you direction to your house. Oh god.

"Hey you alright?" You heard Dave ask; he was right beside you. You glace at him from the corner of your eyes, he was looking at you. Well you can't tell because of his shades but you guess he was looking at you since he's asking you something.

"Um, y-yeah..." Your face started to heat up, Joan you are the most embarrassing thing. You're blushing, this is stupid of you.

Dave gave a suspicious look and shrugged. "Whatever you say Egbert." You scowl, to be honest you wish you could have at least changed your last name to something else, you really hated your last name it was pretty dumb.

"Is someone feelings hurt?" You crossed your arms and pouted your lips. "You mean Dave, I thought you we're cool but I guess not." You looked at him with a sad face. You heard a snort from him. "I am cool; I'm Dave Strider with sick beats." Yeah right.

"Anyways, where do you live?" Oh snap you forgot about that, yeah Joan you are really dumb. "I kind of…forgot where I live." You rubbed the back of your neck. Complete silent for about 5 minutes till Dave finally say something. "Do you just want to chill at my house then and call your dad to see if he can pick you up?" Not a bad idea you thought to yourself since well your dad is at work, he doesn't get off till about 9 and when leaves to work he leaves around 4 in the morning.

You nodded and smile at Dave. "I thought you were dumb but you're pretty smart." You giggled; you felt an arm around the back of your neck and you were pulled by Dave, your head rested on his chest, your face turn a bright red like a tomato.

He looked down at you and smirked a bit. You are confused now, is he going to kiss you, you guys just barley met, god why now. You we're about to say something till he took your glasses off and began running off with them. That asshole!

"Get back here jerk!" You ran after him, when you have your glasses off all you can see is pixel things, it bothers your eyes so you wear glasses. This is stupid you thought to yourself, while chasing him out trip and fell to the ground. You let out a groan.

"Oh snap you alright?" You lift up your head to see Dave running towards you, he kneel to the ground and helped you up. "Yeah…" You quietly said, you were numb right now, on your knees and well whole body.

"Your bleeding on you knee…c'mon let's get to my house just a few more blocks down." He said, he gave you back your glasses, he picked you up bridal style you looked at him and rolled your eyes and smiled a bit. "My hero." You said and wrapped your arms around his neck. "I know I am." He smirked at you and he began walking to his house.

Your name is Joan Egbert and you are going to Dave house, what can possible happen I mean he is now your friend right?


	7. Chapter 7

**( A/N- School sucks a$$ xD bleh anyways~ Review, Favorite, Follow, and ENJOY~ uvu ) **

Your name is Dave fucking Strider and you carrying Joan Egbert she light like really.

You thought it be funny to take her glasses and run off but apparently it back fire by her tripping on something and getting scraped knee, since your such a gentle men you're going to patch it up at your house, and you hope that Bro isn't home.

Bro is one freaky dude, he makes weird things and the weirdest shit that freaks you out is his smuppets he makes, which sends you shiver down your back. The smuppets always creep the shit out of you, their noses look like dildos why on Earth would bro even make shit like that.

"Are we almost there Dave?" You heard Joan pout, you chuckled a bit and looked at her, you were still carrying her. "Yeah, so hold your horses." She glared at you and looked away from you. She so feisty you thought to yourself.

You finally reach to the house, you set her down onto her feet, you took out the house keys from your backpack and opened the door. "Can you walk or you still want me to carry you princess." You smirk at her; she blushed and crossed her arms. "I'm not no princess, and plus I didn't even ask you to carry me…" She glared at you. "I'll take that as a yes." You don't take any bullshit and no for an answer, you carried her again and walked into the house, you kicked the door closed from behind and sat Joan on the couch in the living room.

"I'll get the kit be right back." You were surprise Bro wasn't home he usually throws smuppets at you once you walk into the house. You sigh to yourself, you went into the bathroom upstairs and grabbed the first aid kit from the under the sink. When you started walking back downstairs you hear giggling from Joan. Why is she giggling?

When you finally get into the living you see Bro which made your stomach drop. Why is he here, this is not the time. "Hey Dave." Bro had this Texas drawl and well for you, you kind of did, but right now that's not the point. "Bro?" You crossed your arms and looked at him.

"Dave I didn't know you had a brother." You heard Joan said, she let another giggled. "Yeah me either." You calmly said. You walked up to where Joan was, and sat on the couch next to her. "Your leg please..." You quietly said Joan lifted up her right leg; he knee had dried blood on it, you felt a bit guilty for what you did. "So what happen to ya little lady?"

"My name is Joan and well I felled while chasing Dave." Yep there goes the guilty that hit your heart, you felt Bro stare at you, you don't blame him I mean you shouldn't have taken Joan glasses in the first place but you thought it be fun but it wasn't.

You got done cleaning Joan right leg; you started to clean her left leg. When you got done, you put the aid kit back into the bathroom. You realize you had to study for a science test tomorrow, crap! Well for you, you're not an A's student not a B's student you're a C's and D's, you hate school who even made school or invented it.

Bro had gone off somewhere you think up into his room, you really didn't care what he does as long he isn't around you. "You text your dad to pick ya up from my place yet?" You look over at Joan; she was looking down at her phone.

"Yeah, he said he'll come get me in about 20 minutes." She said, her eyes haven't left her phone yet. "So…Joan since we're friends and all…" You rubbed the back of your neck you were about to ask the dumbest question ever.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are not totally blushing, wait are you?


	8. Chapter 8

**School tomorrow ;c;**

* * *

You are now Joan Egbert and your knee still fucking hurts.

What is Dave trying to say to you? He keeps pausing every time and it's already bothering you, you had a good and not so good day. "Dave, what are you trying to say?" He finally shut his mouth; he rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh.

"Okay twinkle toes; I wanted to ask if you had uh…a Pesterchum?" So that's what he wanted to ask, you giggled. "Could have just said that, not be embarrassed about it." You leaned back onto the couch and smiled. "Embarrassed? A Strider is never embarrassed about anything." That's lies right there, it made you snort.

Wow Joan you just snorted in front of a new friend you made today; now you feel embarrassed about that. You covered your face with both of your hands and hide your blush. "Hah you snorted." You heard Dave said. "Shut up!" You stick your tongue out at him.

"Anyways, you going to give me your Pesterchum?" Dave looks through his backpack and took out a crumble piece of paper and a broken pencil and handed to you. You giggled a little and took the crumble paper and the broken pencil and wrote your Pesterchum on it. You crumbled the paper and threw at Dave; it hit is head and bounce onto the floor.

"Wow that was harsh." Dave said, he got up from the couch and picked up the crumbled paper and opened it. "Ectobiologist?" He asked, he then looked at you and raised an eyebrow, you giggled a nodded. "Is there a problem Strider?" You crossed your arms.

"Yes I do mid lady, this name is dumb." He kept blabbing on and on saying how you can choose a different name then that. You actually liked Ectobiologist so why in hell is he complaining. "Dave, you're stupid." You said to him, he finally shut his mouth up and puts his hands on his hips.

"Oh, girl you better not call me stupid, you haven't seen the real me." And that where you started to laugh so hard, you snorted. Shit you snorted, now your embarrassed by that but that doesn't stop you from laughing.

"Oh wow Dave, you're so weird." You finally calm down from laughing too much, now your side hurts from all that laughing. "Whatever I'm not weird I'm fabulous." This boy is starting to get the best out of you. You think Dave has a problem maybe.

You felt your phone buzzing in your pocket, maybe is your dad calling you, maybe he's here finally. You took your phone out and you were right your dad is calling you. Joan you're a genius at times. "Who is it?" You clicked on the answer button and put your phone close to your ears. "It's my dad." You whisper to Dave.

"Oh." Dave whispers back, you giggled a bit from that. "Hey sweetheart, I'm here now outside." Your dad said, you got your stuff together and carefully got up from the couch. "Okay dad bye." You hanged up and put your phone in your pocket. "My dad is here, thanks for fixing my knee Dave." You smiled at him and put on your backpack.

"Here let me hold your backpack and walked with you to the car." Dave afford, but you shook your head, Dave already done enough already for today. "I'm good thanks though Dave." You limp towards the door and looked back behind you to see Dave staring at you. Creepy. "See you tomorrow Dave." Dave nodded, you limp all the way to your dad car and got into the passenger's seat and closed the car door.

"Your knee alright Joan." Your dad looks at you with concern. "Yeah it's good."

Your name is Joan Egbert and Dave is nice and bit of a jackass wait no he's stupid and you think you might like him just a tad bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday=Update neigh c: not every Sunday but just Sunday's **

**Since of school and works been bring me down and also my grades.. neigh **

**Anyways enjoy~**

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and once again you're late to school.

You were busy pestering Joan last night, you guys talked about your favorite movies and games and other kinds of stuff. Sadly Joan had to go, you checked the time on your phone and it was about two in the morning and holy shit you had school tomorrow or today either one.

And now here you are running your tired butt to school, you don't even know if you changed or even worse brushed your teeth. You finally made it to the school and of course the entrance was empty, shit you thought to yourself.

You walked into the office and saw the ladies turn to you giving you a dirty look, like always. "You're late once again Mr. Strider." The principle walked out of her office having her arms cross and walking towards you. "I know I didn't get enough sleep that's all, please don't tell Bro he'll kill me." You're in serious trouble if she tells Bro crap and you don't like it when Bro is mad.

"Strider this is your last warning, come in late one more time then I'm calling home understand." The principle wrote down a pass and handed to you. You nodded and took the pass, you were about to walk out but then the principle had to open her mouth once again. "Strider next time come to school with a pair of pants."

Wait what? You looked down and she was right you didn't have any pants on, you felt your face heating up, crap. The principle giggles at you; she went back into her office and came out with a pair of gym shorts. "Sorry but this is all we have Strider." She throws them at you, and you catch it with your hands. "It doesn't matter and thanks Miss." You ran out of the office and went into the boy's bathroom and changed.

You walked out of the boy's bathroom and ran off to your first period class which was Spanish; at least you had it with one of your good pals, Karkat. It was funny how you and Karkat gotten along with each other, you guys use to hate each other during middle school. You were dating Jade at the time and when she introduces you to him, you knew then he hated your guts. Well you kind of found out that he had a crush on her but you didn't know so it wasn't your fault.

When you and Jade broke it off apparently he came to you for advises and to be honest you suck at giving people advices and I guess after that you guys became bros but not close like him and Gamzee are.

"Dave please take your seat." Your Spanish teacher said, you nodded and gave her the late pass and sat at your desk which was right behind Karkat. Karkat turn to you and glared at you and turn back facing the front. "Okay class, get with your partner and work on your projects till the bell rings." Your teacher said, everyone got with their partners, Karkat turn his desk and sat facing me. "Where the hell were you?"

"Wow Kitkat, never knew you were concern about me, do you like me or something, aren't you dating Jade or you can't stop staring at my luscious Strider ass don't worry this will be our secret." You smirk at him, he started to grip onto his desk you always thought it was funny when Karkat gets mad it's hilarious. "Shut up you disgusting fuckass!" He had anger issue you thought to yourself. "You smell like shit that I step on also, did you not clean up yourself this morning?" Ding ding he got it right.

"I stay up all night talking to Joan and I went to bed around two in the morning, and I woke up late missing the bus and I forgot to put on some pants when I ran out of the house this morning so the principle handed me gym shorts and it reeks in here too." You could have swear you just heard Karkat chuckling. He such an ass you swear you one day you'll make him regret picking on a Strider the coolest one you thought to yourself.

"You like her?" Karkat smirks at you; he takes out a scratch piece of paper and begins to write on it. You felt yourself heating up, you can't possibly like her, nope she's your friend and you guys just barley met, but she is cute and funny. "That's what I thought." You heard Karkat said, you slapped him on the shoulders and you guys began doing your work.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are going to get to know this girl even more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Your name is Joan Egbert and you are off to your fifth period class with Rose.

"Are you ready to run the mile today Joan?" You heard Rose asked. You looked over at her, she was reading her book. You wonder how she can multitask, reading a book while walking and also talking to you at the same time.

"I guess, not a huge fan of running you know, but are you ready to run it?" You asked and gave her a smile; Rose put her black bookmark into her book as she closed it. "Well I guess, I mean don't you want to get it over with?" Rose smiled back at you. You rubbed the back of your neck and nodded; she gave you a little smirk and grabbed your arms, and both of you guys rush to the girl's locker room to get changed.

Once you step in, you saw the girls changing into their P.E uniform, you felt a bit uncomfortable, and this was your first time being inside a girl's locker room to be honest. "You alright Joan?" You heard Rose, you felt your face heating up, is it hot in here. "Y-yeah…I'm perfectly peachy..."You quietly said, Rose gave you a concerned look but she nodded and walked over to her locker to changed.

You sigh and walked to the bathroom area and went inside the stall and closed it behind you and locked it. You felt sick to your stomach; you just got to breath, and take your mind off of what you were thinking right now.

You're a girl, your name is Joan no you're a boy and your name is John, no wait your name is Joan. "Shit…"

You unzip your backpack and took out your uniform and began to strip down, you put your regular clothes into your backpack and put on your P.E uniform, you also put on your running shoes. Once you got done, you zip your backpack up and walked out.

You found Rose leading against the wall, once again having a concern look on her face. "Can I put my backpack in your locker?" You asked, she nodded and took your backpack for you. You follow her to her locker. She was putting your backpack into her locker; you sat on the bench and sigh as you close your eyes.

"Joan if there something wrong you know you can tell me." She sat next to you, you calmed a bit when you felt her hand gently touch your shoulders. It was silent inside the girl's locker room, it was just only you and Rose, alone. Should you tell her, could you trust her?

You finally decided you should just tell her, and only her. "I-I'm not actually a-a…girl…" You looked at her, you had bits of tears rolling down your cheeks, are you crying?

"Joan, it's okay if you're not a girl just be yourself and if you feel like dressing as a girl and being one then do it, no one's stopping you." Rose smiled a bit and patted your back. You wipe the tears off of your face and smiled back at her. "I just felt a bit uncomfortable being in here changing in front of people you know…" You heard a giggle escape from her; you blushed a bit and looked on the ground.

Now you feel embarrassed when you told her that you're so stupid Joan. "Joan, it's okay to feel like that, and if you ever feel like this just talk to me okay?" You feel so complete now, you blush a bit and nodded and let out a laugh. "Can you promise me something Rose?"

"What is it Joan?" She got up from the bench and got in front of you. "Can you just keep this between us you know…please?" Rose giggled and nodded; she pulled her pinky out and smirked at you. You giggled and wrapped your pinky with hers. "It's a promise."

Your name is Joan Egbert and you feel true to yourself.


End file.
